User blog:Cherrygal141/iCarly:IMeet Drake and Josh
OMG!! HERE IT IS!! Part of My SCRIPT FOR A FULL iCARLY MOVIE!!!!!!! I WROTE THIS DON'T COPY IT!!! COPYRIGHT: 2011 CHERYL AKA CHERRYGAL141 PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!! If you don't know Drake and Josh...I am sorry for you! Int. scene - description After opening titles-shot of Drake and Josh’s house. Cut to their living room. Josh is watching something on his laptop and is laughing. Drake comes in after his band practice. JOSH Oh. Hey Drake! How was your band practice? Drake Pretty good, except we had to practice at the Premier. Josh Why is that? shot - description Drake goes for a banana. Drake Well, you know Gary? Josh Oh yeah, the guy with a tattoo of a foot on his chest? Drake (nods) Yeah, well he locked himself out of his house and that was the only place we could practice (Josh shakes his head) So, we went to the Premier. JOSH Oh Gary, DRAKE I know right? What are you watching? (Drake comes out from the kitchen) JOSH Oh, this web show called iCarly. One of the hosts looks familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it. DRAKE (sits down next to Josh) Huh, she does. I wonder.... They both begin laughing. SCENE DESCRIPTION-Cut to the iCarly studio with the live web show going on. CARLY And that is why, Gibby can not swim! GIBBY It’s true..... (makes sad face) SAM At least your not alone.....Frednub can’t swim either! FREDDIE SAM!!!! Yes I can! SAM Yeah, only in your dreams! (laughs) FREDDIE (sighs) I don’t think it’s even worth it, arguing with you. SAM Yeah because for two reasons....1)You will NEVER win. 2) You LOOOOVVVE me. (smirks) FREDDIE Yeah, only in YOUR dreams, Princess Puckett. CARLY Ok, you two! Well, that’s all for today’s show! I’m Carly! SAM And I’m hungry! (Carly, Freddie, and Gibby chuckle) CARLY See you next time!! (Freddie pans out) FREDDIE And we are clear! Nice show you guys and good job Gibby. SAM Thanks, Frednub! CARLY Thanks! GIBBY All in a day’s work! (all together) FREDDIE I say we shall go to Groovy Smoothies to celebrate a great show! SAM Cool, you are paying? FREDDIE (sighs) When don’t I pay? (they all chuckle) GIBBY Hey Freddie, you really can’t swim? Freddie NO!! I can swim! SAM!!! (they walk out) SCENE DESCRIPTION-Cut to The groovy Smoothie, They all enter. FREDDIE So, how did you become friends with that duck Gibby? GIBBY Well, you see... SAM No one cares! Anyway, I want my Smoothie. FREDDIE (walks up to the counter) Rude much, Sam? Hey T-Bo, I will take a Triple Berry Blast with... DESCRIPTION-LIGHTS START FLASHING AND CONFETTI COMES DOWN. TWO PEOPLE ENTER THE SCENE!! WOMAN CONGRATULATIONS!!! You have won an all expense paid trip to San Diego, California for being the 100th customer!!!! The trip is for 5 people!!!! FREDDIE (starts screaming) OH. MY. GOSH!!!!!!! (jumps up and down and hugs Sam first, then Carly and Gibby) MAN Here are your five tickets, the plane will leave in 3 days at 9 in the morning! Have a great flight! (they leave and hand the tickets to Freddie) DESCRIPTION-All four leave, still excited. California, here they come! Cut back to The Premier where Josh is working. Category:Blog posts